


Our love makes everyone else silly

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they would laugh too. If it wasn’t for the fact that onesided romantic love isn’t a comedy. However, he can’t understand. Why would loving someone be a mistake, an embarrassment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our love makes everyone else silly

Written for the [cmpromptmeme](http://cmpromptmeme.livejournal.com/). [Round Six: Free for all.](http://cmpromptmeme.livejournal.com/2361.html)  
Prompt: Morgan/Reid - Unrequited love.

*

People think it must be an inconvenient. Or maybe something to be ashamed of. People say (behind his back, of course) that he’s lost in dreams and that things are so awkward and uncomfortable when they’re both in the same room.

But they don’t know. They know nothing and it’s almost comical. Morgan can feel the laughs and the whispers, he’s sure Reid hears them too. Everyone seems to know and they would laugh too. If it wasn’t for the fact that onesided romantic love isn’t a comedy.

However, he can’t understand. Why would loving someone be a mistake, an embarrassment? Why loving Reid would mean things are awkward? Yes, the love is unrequited. And that does not mean Morgan must hide himself. It doesn’t mean either that Reid is acting any different.

For that, Morgan is grateful.  _Our friendship won’t be changed_  he said. And Morgan believes that’s exactly how it’ll go.

So he won’t be ashamed, won’t hide. He will still hug Reid, call him pretty boy now and then. He will flirt and be the same he always was. Because love isn’t something you should feel bad about, that’s something his Momma taught him very well. It doesn’t matter Reid isn’t interested in him that way. They’re friends and they don’t lie to each other.

There’s nothing wrong with loving someone. There’s nothing wrong with loving someone and still don’t want to be more than friends. So the rest of the world can say whatever they want, Morgan and Reid don’t have to live under those ridiculous social conventions others have set up.


End file.
